


Black Flower

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Love, Mild Blood, Murder, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "There is no one else but the Spiders, no one but us."
Relationships: Pakunoda/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Black Flower

They were accustomed to suffering. Misery was just around the corner until a pulse soon thinned.

Pakunoda knew this too, well, as her bullets went through countless enemies, thrown brutally onto the cobblestones, many glassy eyes staring widely up at her. She felt no _remorse_ , but only pity and curiosity.

She had been used to seeing death, and yet it was always so fascinating to her.

Shizuku followed behind her, Blinky consuming everything and anything that remained, her focus on getting the job done. Any wounds they had would repair themselves.

Even when her mouth was smudged with blood, her hands, and arms, Shizuku couldn't stand by and see Pakunoda in such a way. She grasped onto Pakunoda's hands, wordlessly begging to help her.

How could Pakunoda ever say _no_ to her?

"For the last time, I said I'm fine," she insisted. "You worry too much, you know that?"

"Well someone has to, Pakunoda," Shizuku asked, lifting a hand, and brushing the other woman's bangs out of her bloodshot eyes. "There is no one else but the Spiders, no one but _us_."

Pakunoda offered Shizuku a tired, slow smile.

"I appreciate that, Shizuku."

Pakunoda pressed her lips against the girl's palm, tugging Shizuku's waist and bringing them in.

"We're all we have." Shizuku replied, softening when Pakunoda kissed her face. "That much is true."

Steady and sure, they both walked away from the scene of their latest bloodshed.

One day… one day soon, they won't be so used to death.


End file.
